Yes
Yes is a song by LMFAO. It is sung by New Directions in Road To Fame. Lyrics: Dj: Every day I see my dream Every day I see my-every day I see my dream Every day I see my dream Ev-ev-every day I see my dream Every day I see my every day I see my dream Dj and Charlie: Every day I see my dream Every day I see my-every day I see my dream Every day I see my dream Ev-ev-every day I see my dream Every day I see my every day I see my dream Charlie: I see my dream, son! Luke: Every time I dive in my pool It's hard to be humble When I do the breaststroke through an underground tunnel And come up on the other side in a Jacuzzi Being greeted by two naked models with suds on their booties Chuck: They give me hugs and lots of kisses And they ask me what my wish is I say go and call your girl friends cause there's gonna be a party Next they wash my body as a team And then they say "Chuck, your royal body is clean!" Charlie with New Directions: And I'm like Yes, it's on and poppin' Yes, this party's rockin' Yes, the cutie's shockin' Yes and there ain't no stopppin' And I'm like Yes, it's on and poppin' Yes, this party's rockin' Yes, the cutie's shockin' Yes and there ain't no stopppin Dj: Every day I see my dream Every day I see my-every day I see my dream Every day I see my dream Ev-ev-every day I see my dream Every day I see my every day I see my dream Jade: Wakin' up next to a really cute guy Step outside and say hello to my beautiful world Grandma's cooking breakfast She makes pancakes the best I check my MySpace and I've got a lot of friend requests (Caro: Yes) Charlie: I get to dancing as I Walk through my mansion 'cause I Own property from California to the Hamptons and I Sip from my water fountain that spits soda Look out the window and wave at my next door neighbor Oprah I check to see how my album's doing today The New Directions goes double platinum HEY! Charlie with Chuck: I got a party, man That's how I live So I take my elevator to the club in my crib like, Charlie with New Directions:' And I'm like Yes, it's on and poppin' Yes, this party's rockin' Yes, the cutie's shockin' Yes and there ain't no stopppin And I'm like Yes, it's on and poppin' Yes, this party's rockin' Yes, the cutie's shockin' Yes New Directions: And there ain't no stopppin Dj: Every day I see my dream Every day I see my-every day I see my dream Every day I see my dream Ev-ev-every day I see my dream Every day I see my every day I see my dream Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by New Directions